The Picnic
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Maki P.O.V : Gara-gara Mizumachi, kami jadi tertinggal rombongan kemah Kyoshin! Dan gara-gara ketertinggalan ini juga, kami jadi menemui banyak hal aneh di sekitar gunung ini! OOC, romance menebar di sana-sini! KakeiMaki, MizuOto
1. Prologue

**The Picnic**

**Desclaimer : Made in Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Genre : Mistery, Friendship ... dan ada romance juga ^.^**

**Friendship : Mizumachi, Kakei, Maki, Kobanzame, Ohira, Onishi, Otohime, dan Urashima.**

**Warning : mohon yg tidak suka jangan baca. ****Yg suka, baca sampai selesai, plus review! Anonimous jga boleh!**

**Ah, ini pasti OOC ...**

**.**

**Oh, iya ... di fic ini, saiia ingin coba jawab pertanyaan dari beberapa orang.**

**? : kenapa kamu manggil Shibuya Maki "Maki"? ****Padahal di Eyeshield, biasanya dipanggil nama keluarganya, kan?**

**Yuka : Ei? Siapa dirimu? **

**? : jawab!**

**Yuka : etto~ Ini gara-gara tmn deket Yuka pernah protes waktu Yuka ceritain ttg Maki ... dia bilang, **_**Jangan panggil Shibuya, donk ... kayak nama kota di Jepang, tauk**_**! Yah, memang, sih ... Shibuya itu nama sebuah kota ...**

**Orang2 : perasaan siapa yang tanya?**

**Yuka : Itu! Si tanda tanya ... eh, ke mana dia? *celingak-celinguk***

.

.

.

**Chappie 1**

.

"Ayo cepat, Mizumachi bodoh!" seru Maki kesal. Hari ini, para siswa Kyoshin akan mengadakan piknik ke gunung. Sekarang, mereka sudah berada di perkemahan di kaki gunung. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat mendaki. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka juga pasti ketinggalan rombongan gara-gara Mizumachi yang tiba-tiba sakit perut dan nggak mau ditinggal. Aneh juga karena yang menungguinya tidak cuma Maki, tapi juga Kakei, Kobanzame, Ohira, Onishi, Otohime, dan juga Urashima.

"Rombongan kita sudah mau berangkat!" tambah Otohime mengingatkan.

"Aaa ... tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Mizumachi dari dalam toilet.

"Apa yang kau keluarkan dari perutmu itu, sih? Cepatlah!" kata Maki.

Mizumachi tidak juga keluar.

"Kalau tidak keluar sekarang, akan kubuat Urashima-_senpai_ memberikan sambutan hangat kepadamu!" ancam Maki lagi. Yap, Maki. Kali ini kau mendapat nilai seratus triliyun sempurna! Mizumachi keluar dengan masih menggunakan kolor berwarna kuning nge-jreng bergambar bunga sepatu pink [author aja nggak mau pake begituan!].

"Kita sudah terlambat ... yang lain sudah berangkat sebelum Otohime mengatakannya," ujar Kakei tenang—yang ditanggapi luar biasa oleh yang lainnya.

...

...

...

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADIII?"

xXxXx

Bagaimana pun juga ... mereka tidak mungkin diam di perkemahan saja—atau jarak dari rombongan akan semakin jauh. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan, lebih baik menyusul mereka secepatnya.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang kakek sepuh (namanya kakek ya udah sepuh, author gaje! *buakh*).

"Kalian harus ingat hal ini," ujar kakek itu. "Selama mendaki, kalian tidak boleh buang sampah sembarangan, berkata kasar, berpikiran kosong, dan ..."

"Ngha~, tenang saja, Kek! Kami tidak akan apa-apa!" seru Mizumachi yang langsung dijitak oleh Maki—seakan Maki mengatakan kau-harus-bersikap-sopan-sama-orang-tua-tahu!

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Kek!" sahut Otohime. Kakek itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya—yang arahnya berbalikan dari arah jalan Kakei dkk..

Mereka pun juga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Um ..." Maki menoleh ke belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakek yang tadi ... kenapa sudah tidak ada, ya?" gumam Maki.

"Mungkin dia berbelok ke jalan sempit ... atau bisa juga dia masuk ke hutan." Kakei memberikan penjelasan yang logis *halah*.

"Ah ... i, iya," Maki mengangguk kecil. Tapi ia tetap mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. "_Apa benar seperti yang dikatakan Kakei? Kalau tidak, berarti, kan ... ah, tidak mungkin._"

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkemah di sana.

Tengah malam. Maki ke luar dari tenda. Malam ini ia merasa tidak bisa tidur. Tidak mengantuk. Ia melah terus memikirkan kakek tadi ... walau pun Kakei sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu.

Di luar, Maki melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berada. Terlihat sangat banyak. Salah satu dari mereka juga membentuk pola-pola tertentu.

"Lebih baik malam ini aku bangun saja," gumamnya sambil melihat ke atas.

"Tidak tidur?" tanya seseorang datar. Maki menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakei ... juga?" tanya Maki pelan.

Kakei mengangguk ringan. "Tapi aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kakek tadi,"

Kalimat terakhir Kakei berhasil membuat Maki blushing berat. "_Kenapa Kakei bisa tahu aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu?_"

"Tapi, bintang malam ini terlihat indah, ya?" tambah Kakei sambil tersenyum tipis. Ah, bukannya membalas senyuman Kakei, Maki malah bertambah blushing. Hum, mungkin karena ini pertamakalinya ia melihat Kakei tersenyum—walau hanya senyum tipis.

"Ngh ... iya,"

Angin bertiup.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kakei. Maki menggeleng pelan—berusaha berbohong. Tapi tidak berhasil kali ini. Kakei sudah tahu.

Tiba-tiba Maki merasa hangat.

Kakei memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Maki.

"Kakei ...?" Maki menoleh ke arahnya. Kakei datang terlalu mendadak. Padahal tadi ia masih berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya [jangan-jangan Kakei nyolong kecepatannya Phanter, yah? *author digebuk gara-gara ngacauin cerita*]. Dan kemendadakan ini sukes membuat Maki bertambah blushing.

"Dengar, Shibuya ... kau tidak pandai berbohong," ujar Kakei pelan.

"Walau pun dingin ... aku malah merasa lebih nyaman di sini," jawab Maki. "Karena ..."

"Karena?" Kakei mengulang kalimat Maki yang kurang dimengertinya.

"Karena ada seseorang yang memberiku kehangatan ... walau tanpa jaket ini,"

Kakei terdiam. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam terlalu lama. Seseorang memeluknya.

"Shibuya ... tolong hentikan ...!" Kakei berusaha mengelak. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi untuk tindakan kedua Maki.

_Maki mencium Kakei tepat di bibirnya_.

Beberapa saat, Kakei melepaskan ciuman _girl friend_-nya itu.

"Tindakanmu itu mendadak sekali ..." kata Kakei pelan.

Maki hanya bisa blushing. "Aku ... juga nggak sadar melakukan itu. Maaf, ya,"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanpa pikir panjang, Kakei kembali memeluk Maki. "Lain kali kalau mau melakukannya ... katakan dulu kepadaku,"

Maki balas merangkul leher ace Poseidon itu.

01.00 PM

"Uaaah~ aku mau ke kamar mandi lagi ...!" Mizumachi berteriak sambil ke luar tenda. Membuat semua yang di tenda kejang-kejang.

Setelah selesai melakukan 'setoran kamar mandi'-nya, Mizumachi mencuci mukanya –ngapain dicuci? Orang mau tidur lagi! *Yuka ngancurin cerita mulu!* *gantian Yuka diancurin readers*– dengan gayung yang ada di atas bak mandi itu. Setelah selesai, Mizumachi lupa mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia malah menaruh gayung itu di lantai kamar mandi.

Paginya ... Mizumachi kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Ingin cuci muka [lagi].

"Ngha? Kenapa gayungnya sudah berda di atas?" gumam Mizumachi keheranan. Padahal, setelah dirinya tadi malam, tidak ada lagi yang ke kamar mandi. Entah merasa merinding atau apa, akhirnya ia cepat-cepat meinggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat kemah ...

"Ng? Eh ..." Otohime mengobrak-abrik tas camping-nya.

"Ada apa Otohime?" tanya Urashima.

"Kenapa perbekalan kita tiba-tiba menghilang, ya? Padahal aku yakin semalam masih di sini!" Otohime membalik tasnya, berharap ada benda lain [?] yang keluar dari tas hitamnya itu.

"Benarkah? Apa semalam ada yang memakannya?" tanya Maki bingung.

"Aku yakin tidak! Karena tas ini ada di tenda kita. Biasanya, kan yang suka mencuri makanan ... diantara Kobanzame-_senpai_, Ohira, dan Onishi ..." jawab Otohime cepat.

"Jangan lupa Mizumachi! Dia yang selalu jadi biang keroknya!" tambah Maki tak kalah cepat.

"Ah, um ... tapi kenapa daging dan sayurannya juga hilang? Yang masih ada cuma mie instannya ..." Otohime mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eeh?" Maki semakin merinding. Diantara mereka, memang Maki-lah yang paling penakut. Jadi wajar kalau ia sering ketakutan begini.

Di tenda laki-laki.

"Uaa? Kenapa lagu-laguku menjadi begini?" teriak Onishi yang sedang mendengarkan lagi di MP3-nya.

"Begini?" tanya Kobanzame sambil membersekan barang-barangnya.

"Padahal lagu-laguku semuanya bahasa Jepang! Kenapa di sini malah jadi lagu bahasa Inggris?" keluh Onishi.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu!" Ohira memutusnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dengarkan saja sendiri!" seru Onishi seraya memberikan _earphone _sebelah kanan kepada Ohira.

Ohira mendengarkan _earphone _itu bersama Onishi. Memang benar. Lagu-lagu di MP3-nya masih seperti lagu Jepang, tapi sudah diartikan ke bahasa Inggris.

_JPRET_!

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yak, foto panas! Onishi dan Ohira sedang mendengarkan MP3 bersama!" seru Kobanzame.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Suara itu terdengar sampai Indonesia. Ou, tidak! Sampai di Mars! Ngha~ bukan! Sampai di Bimasakti, ah, tidak! Sampai— *author digebuk readers*

"Nghaa~ Ngomong-ngomong semalam ada yang ke kamar mandi?" tanya Mizumachi tiba-tiba. Ohira dan Onishi yang sedang menggebuk kakak kelas tercintanya *halah* menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakei.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang ke sini!"

"I, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Soalnya dari kemarin bahkan kita tidak melihat ada warga kampung di sini ..." jawab Kobanzame.

"Tapi ... kalau memang tidak ada yang datang bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mizumachi lagi.

**Tbc**

**Yuka : hohohohohoh! Tau, nggak? ...**

**Readers : nggak!**

**Yuka : hyoo! Yuka belum ngomong!**

**Readers : nggak penting!**

**Yuka : aah ... yasudah**

**.**

**Yang ingin dikatakan oleh Yuka : ini pengalaman kemahku, loh! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

_Yang membuat Mizumachi mendadak sakit perut adalah ..._

"Mamaaaah! Mizu berangkaaat!" seru Mizumachi sambil menutup pintu. Ibu Mizumachi yang sedang membereskan meja makan mengangguk—walau pasti Mizumachi tidak melihatnya. *buset, ni anak manja banget! Manggil ibunya Mamah! Ngomong 'aku' aja pake Mizu segala!*

"Eh?" ibu Mizumachi melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada kotak susu di atas meja. Apa yang memuat penasaran? Kita lihat saja.

**Tanggal Kadaluarsa **

"Ini susu kadaluarsanya 3 tahun yang lalu, yah ...?" gumam ibu Mizumachi, tanpa memikirkan nasib yang meminumnya—Mizumachi!

_Karena itulah dia sakit perut. _

**.**

**.**

**Yang lebih penting ...**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


	2. Twin hill

**The Picnic**

**Desclimer : Made in R****iichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**.**

**.**

**(Reply 4 ripiu)**

**Hamazaki Youichi : hehehe, begitukah? Mungkin nasib kita sama, yak? UPDATE! Maaf saia HIATUS sebentar gara2 mudik. Laptop yg dibawa malah punya ayah ... jadi nggak bsa publish ^^" (mana pulsa internet.a abis, lggi ...)**

**Matsura Akimoto : hohow. Nggak nyangka ada yg muji fict nggak jelas ini ^^". Iyah, saia baca lagi, Kakei mmg jdi agak OOC T.T. Oke, Kak ... thx sarannya!**

**Akane-chanLuphAkaba : eh? Yuka nggak bermaksud plagiat, loh ... sejak tahun lalu, Yuka udah punya bayangan kayak gini. Kebetulan aja sama kayak di fict punya Akane ... **

**Armalita Nanda R. : Hoo ... yg benar? ****Kengeriannya terasa? Padahal saia nggak berbakat nulis beginian, loh ... ^^**

**Widya Enma (anonimous) : hyaha ... anda jgga ska KakeiMaki? *sujud syukur* hahah ... KakeiMaki mungkin bisa lebih berani *digebuk Kakei* tapi penulis.a yg nggak berani nulis. Hehe ^^".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappie 2**

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakei._

"_Sepertinya ada yang __datang ke sini!" _

"_I, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Soalnya dari __kemarin bahkan kita tidak melihat ada warga kampung di sini ..." jawab Kobanzame._

"_Tapi ... kalau memang tidak ada yang datang bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mizumachi lagi. _

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bagaimana bisa' ...?" Kakei kembali bertanya.

Mizumachi menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam, dan juga tadi pagi.

"Kalau bukan kita ... dan tidak ada orang yang datang ... siapa yang melakukannya?" Kobanzame balas bertanya.

"Nuuu ... jangan-jangan hantu!" terka Ohira asal.

"Itu mustahil, bodoh!" putus Onishi cepat. Kenapa dia memutus begitu? Karena dia takut sama hantu! *Author digebuk Onishi*

"Tapi ... kemungkinannya memang hanya itu ..." gumam Kakei pelan. Hum, sukses membuat Onishi sweatdropped.

(Sebenernya author juga nggak tau si Onishi itu takut hantu atau kagak ...)

"Aah! Sudahlah ...! Makanya, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" seru Mizumachi semangat. Ini semangat atau takut, yah?

"Um, i ... itu benar!" Kobanzame menunjuk-nunjuk Mizumachi. Seakan mengatakan aku-juga-mau-bilang-begitu! ... tapi tidak ada yang percaya.

Semua sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan mencari rombongan camping.

"AYO BERANGKAAAT!" teriak Mizumachi histeris yang langsung ditanggapi orang lain dengan menutup telinganya.

"Berisik!"

"Um ... satu hal," ujar Otohime, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis berkucir kuda itu. "Dari kemarin kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh ... tapi sampai sekarang tidak juga menemukan salah satu dari teman kemah kita, iya, kan?"

"Yah, itu benar juga," Maki menambahkan.

"Apa kita salah jalan?" tanya Urashima ketakutan. Heran, yah? Gadis berotot yang sebenernya persis laki-laki ini ... bisa ketakutan kayak gini? Atau dia juga sama kayak Onishi? *BLETAK!*

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berpikir yang seperti itu dulu ..." kata Maki bijak. Hm ... tiba-tba cewek berisik ini jadi bicara yang masuk akal ... jangan-jangan ketularan sifat pacarnya, lagi? *BUAKH!*

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan terlebih dahulu ..." ujar Kakei pelan. "Setelah kita menemukan kesalahan pada jalan yang kita lalui, baru kita kembali."

Semuanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Mendaki gunung. Harusnya, kalau mereka sadar ... mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pada sekitar tengah malam, supaya saat sampai di puncak sudah pagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari orang-orang tidak waras—yang waras cuma Kakei—ini akan mau bangun pada jam segitu (walau pun Mizumachi tengah malam tadi bangun ... tapi akhirnya dua detik kemudian dia tidur lagi).

Walau pun jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, keadaan di sini sama saja seperti Tokyo waktu jam 3 malam. Begitu banyak kabut menutupi jalan. Semuanya dibuat kesulitan melihat jalan karenanya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, mereka harus tetap jalan! Kalau tidak, sampai kapan pun mereka akan tinggal di gunung ini. Lama-lama, mereka bisa kehabisan bekal dan mati! Karena itu— *kok malah jadi pidato gaje begindang, yah?*

Karena merasa diserang kebosanan, akhirnya Mizumachi memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang ...

"Oi, Kakeeei!" teriak Mizumachi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

"Jangan sekarang!"

"Ngha ..." mulut Mizumachi jadi manyun membentuk angka 3 seperti biasa (nggak tau? Liat aja di manga-nya!). Kemudian, karena tidak berhasil ... akhirnya ia menoleh ke Otohime yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei-hei, Otohime-_chan_ ..." panggil Mizumachi. Otohime spontan menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau ngobrol?" tanya Mizumachi bersemangat ... seperti biasa.

Otohime menghela napas. "Baiklah ... mengobrol tentang apa?" ia balik bertanya kepada cowok norak di sampingnya itu.

"Menurut Otohime-_chan_ ..." Mizumachi mencari bahan obrolan yang cocok. "Ah! Menuut Otohime-_chan_, Kakei itu bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata ke laki-laki berambut biru di depannya.

"Aku dengar itu!" ujar Kakei tanpa menoleh. Sukses untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Mizumachi jawdrop.

"Kakei-_san_ ...?" gumam Otohime pelan. Ia sengaja melambatkan jalannya supaya jarak dengan Kakei dan yang lain agak bertambah. "Yah ... menurutku dia begitu tenang dan _cool_. Akademisnya juga bagus. Dia laki-laki impian banyak orang ..."

"Heee ... apa Otohime-_chan_ menyukai Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi antusias. Kali ini, volume bicaranya yang biasanya 10210 itu dipelankan menjadi 30 *klu volume HP masih kenceng banget! Tapi dari 10210 ke 30 itu banyak banget, loh ...!*.

"Eh?" gumam Otohime kaget. "Hum, memang aneh, tapi aku tidak begitu suka laki-laki perfect seperti dia ..."

Mizumachi memasang tampang _kebingungan_ andalannya.

"Dan, aku juga sudah menyukai seseorang yang lain ..." Otohime tersenyum simpul ke arah Mizumachi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan mulut manyun Mizumachi.

"Ah, aku nggak ngerti yang seperti itu ...! Tapi, siapa yang Otohime-_chan _suka?" tanya Mizumachi semangat.

"Ah, itu ..." sahut Otohime pelan.

"U ... UWAAAA!" teriak Kobanzame tiba-tiba. Memutus perkataan Otohime.

Spontan semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang melebihi suara rata-rata Mizumachi *ngaco, ah!*.

"Ko, Kobanzame-_senpai_!" teriak Maki kaget.

Kobanzame terperosok ke hutan ...!

"To, TOLOOONG!" seru Kobanzame histeris.

"KOBANZAME-_SENPAI_! KAMI AKAN MENOLONGMUU!" jerit Mizumachi tak kalah histeris. Ngapain dia teriak-teriak gitu? Mau jadi jagoan siang bolong, apah?

"Berhenti teriak-teriak! Kita harus mencarinya!" seru Kakei panik. Akhirnya, semua berpencar setelah menyetujui sinyal yang akan diberikan jika sudah menemukan Kobanzame. [Lihat, tuh, Kobanzame! Kakei bisa jadi ketua yang lebih hebat daripada elu! *eh, siapa yang bilang Kakei jadi ketua?* *PLAKK!*]

Beberapa saat, mereka mencari kakak kelas tercinta mereka, *halah* akhirnya dengan pengorbanan dan airmata di hutan yang lebat ini ... *mulai, deh, puisi gaje!* Mizumachi bisa menemukannya sedang tercentel di dahan pohon kelapa *WHAT THE?*.

"Eh, tadi sinyalnya apa?" tanya Mizumachi kebingungan. Ah, dasar pikun!

"Nyalakan senter dengan pola xxxX!" seru Maki mengingatkan. Ah ... kenapa mereka yang jadi pasangan satu jalur, yak?

"Oh, iya ... eh, apa maksudmu?" Mizumachi kembali bertanya blo'on.

"Dari pada itu ... selamatkan aku, oooi!" teriak Kobanzame dari atas pohon kelapa.

"Eh, iya ...! Tunggu sebentar, Kobanzame-_senpai_!" Mizumachi memanjat pohon itu tanpa pengaman apa-apa. Dan, dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam *author mulai gila* akhirnya ketua Poseidon itu dapat turun dengan kondisi dehidrasi berat[?].

Dan, yang menyalakan sinyal senternya adalah Maki.

Mereka berdelapan sudah berkumpul kembali. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Ohira dan Onishi secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan batu-batu besar (karena mereka berantem sambil dorong-dorongan) sehingga terbentuk jalan baru.

"Ini ... apa jalan pintas ke puncak bukit?" tanya Kobanzame pelan. Ya, bukit. Untuk mencapai puncak gunung, kau harus melewati tiga bukit kembar.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum lihat sendiri!" seru Mizumachi sambil naik ke atas tebing tanpa pengaman (lagi).

"Tunggu, bocah!" teriak Maki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di puncak bukit—seperti dugaan Kobanzame yang—tumben—benar.

Namun, sebelum mereka memajang senyum keberhasilan, mereka harus kembali memasang ekspresi kecewa ... setelah melihat pemandangan yang ternyata tidak terlihat indah dari puncak bukit ini.

"Dari awal kita memang melewati jalan yang salah ..." Kakei melihat ketiga bukit lain ... yang merupakan jalan yang seharusnya ditempuh untuk mencapai puncak ada di sebelah bukit yang mereka daki sekarang.

"Ini ... bukan bukit kembar ... ini bukit buntu ..." tambah Maki panik.

"Kenapa kau sepanik itu?" tanya Mizumachi heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Maki.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Selama bertahun-tahun, orang yang menaiki bukit buntu tidak ada yang bisa kembali lagi!" seru Urashima menambahi.

"Jadi ... kita sudah terjebak?"

**Tbc**

**Nyuu! Chappie 2 sudah selesaaai!**

**Ini masih merupakan pengalaman ****kemahku, para readers sekalian! Nggak percaya? Tanya aja sama team outbond eSLuHa! *Ngomong2 siapa yg tanya?***

**Terus, saia minta maaf jgga gara-gara publish fictnya telat! ****Ini salah satu akibat MUDIK LEBARAN! Tolong maafkan saia ... T.T**

**Oke, Oke ...**

**Sebenarnya saia ingin menghapus tokoh Urashima di fict ini ... karena serasa mengganggu, apalagi dia yang jadi paling OC. *Ditinju Urashima* Tapi, kalau mengganti sebanyak ini bakal repot ... *Omosadake mode : on***

**Jadi ... untuk menunggu chappie berikutnya, saia menunggu review terlebih dahulu dari anda semua!**

**KLIK IKON DI BAWAH INI**

**V**

**V  
V**


	3. What The?

**The Picnic**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Desclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki feat Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**Hamazaki Youichi : **he? Masa? Menegangkan? XD Saia nggak nyangka, loh! Ngebangke di rumah? ^^"

**Akita Need –Musicspeech : **iya, nih! Dasar si Mizumachi belo'on! *digebuk Mizumachi*

**Aoi Mikha Shirayuki (anonimous) : **wah2, dibilang keren ^^" oke-oke. Di sini, saia masih nulis Kakei kepisah.a sma Maki, Kobanzame, sma Otohime. Sisanya, malah kepeleset n ilang ke mana. Enjoy! ^^

**.**

**.**

"_Ini ... bukan bukit kembar ... ini bukit buntu ..." tambah Maki panik. _

"_Kenapa kau sepanik itu?" tanya Mizumachi heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Maki._

"_Kau bodoh, ya? Selama bertahun-tahun, orang yang menaiki bukit buntu tidak ada yang bisa kembali lagi!" seru Urashima menambahi._

"_Jadi ... kita sudah terjebak?"_

Kakei dan Maki—yang entah kenapa sama-sama tahu tentang bukit buntu ini mengangguk pelan. Menyerah.

Beberapa jenak, mereka terdiam.

"Oke-oke. Kita sudah terjebak di sini. Tapi ... apa memang benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk keluar? Ayolah ... yang benar saja kalian mempercayai mitos orang tua seperti itu?" Otohime berseru menyemangati.

"Tidak. Selama ini ... memang tidak ada yang bisa kembali setelah sampai di sini ..." jawab Kakei pelan. Membuat semua terdiam. Terkejut.

_Yang benar saja ...?_

"I, itu bohong, kan ...?" tanya Maki tidak percaya.

"Tapi, kita-lah yang akan mematahkan hal itu!" tambah Kakei. Semua mengangkat wajah mereka. Tersenyum semangat, lantas mengangguk.

"Sekarang, ayo kita berangkaaat!" teriak Mizumachi norak—ehm, seperti biasa.

"Lalu, jalan mana yang harus kita lewati?" tanya Kobanzame sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Padahal, satu kalimat itu sukses membuat 7 orang di sekitarnya tepar.

"Hn, lebih baik kita memberi petinjuk pada jalan yang telah kita lewati," Kakei memberi saran.

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan ini, misalnya?" usul Otohime sambil menunjukkan sebuah parang.

"Kau ... dapat dari mana?" tanya Ohira heran. Otohime tidak menjawab.

Akhirnya, mereka, rombongan wayang yang tak pernah libur-bermaksud untuk menghibur-semoga anda tidak kabur-karena ceritanya agak sedikit nga— *author digebukin readers*

Maksud saia, Kakei dkk mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menuruni bukit dan kembali ke salah satu bukit kembar.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya kita salah jalan ..." keluh Maki yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Ngha~ Jangan bilang kau mau menyerah, Maki-_Chaaan_!" goda Mizumachi. Seketika aura _death glare_ Maki bangkit. Dan Mizumachi sukses dibuatnya menjadi buah murbay. _Two thumbs _buat Mizumachi. (Mizumachi : apa salahku, sihh?)

"Mizumachi benar," ujar Kakei. "Ini bukan jalan terakhir. Kita tidak boleh menyerah di sini,"

Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Pasti jalan ke bukit kembar yang ke sini!" seru Mizumachi sambil berlari tanpa arah. Teruus ... tanpa ada yang mengikuti—termasuk Kakei dkk. yang cuma mengacuhkannya. Dan ...

_SRAT_! _BRAK_! _BRUKH_!

Apa yang dipikirkan Kakei dkk. terjadi. Apakah itu?

Mizumachi _terpeleset_ di jurang. Ya, terpeleset.

(Lalu, kenapa author tenang-tenang saja? Ooh, ini Mizumachi! Kalau Kakei yang jatoh, lain lagi ceritanya!)

"Mizumachi-_chi_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Otohime berteriak.

"Nghaa ... aku baik-baik saja!" teriak Mizumachi tak kalah kerasnya.

"Baiklah. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!" kata Maki dengan sisa kenistaan _death glare_-nya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa setelah kalian tolong!" ujar Mizumachi sewot.

"Hah! Iya-iya!"

Kakei Mizumachi ditarik dengan paksa. Membuatnya naik ke atas dengan posisi terbalik *author digebukin Mizumachi yg terus dinistai*.

"Lain kali ha—"

"HATI-HATI SEDIKIT KENAPA?" seru Maki memutus perkataan Otohime.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka dengan selamat—kecuali Mizumachi—berhasil mendapatkan jalan turun dari bukit ini.

Namun, karena Ohira dan Onishi yang bertengkar tiada habisnya, mereka malah terbagi menjadi dua. Ohira, Onishi (yang menggelinding ke bawah gara-gara pukul-pukulan), Mizumachi, dan Urashima (yang berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya *Ohira*). Serta Kakei, Maki, Kobanzame, dan Otohime.

"He? Ke mana Mizumachi-_chi_?" tanya Otohime khawatir. Khawatir jika Mizumachi kembali terpeleset ke jurang seperti tadi. Untung saja tadi di sisi jurang ada akar pohon yang keluar. Kalau ternyata yang keluar itu tanduk rusa gimana? [ngapain tanduk rusa di sisi jurang?]

"Ohira, Onishi, dan Urashima juga tidak ada ..." tambah Kobanzame.

"Apa lagi yang mereka perbuat, sih?" gumam Maki tidak mengerti.

Di sisi lain ...

"UWAA!" teriak Ohira dan Onishi yang jatuh menggelinding di hutan belantara. Tak jarang mereka terkena tumbuhan-tumbuhan kecil (yang berbahaya) seperti mawar raksasa yang batangnya pendek [ngaco!] ... membuat celana Ohira robek dan kumpulan ranting yang merusak rambut Onishi yang sudah dishampoo dengan shampoo beraroma bunga tulip [emang ada wanginya?].

"Nghaa~ Ohira! Onishi! Berhentiiii!" teriak Mizumachi panik. Panik kenapa? Panik karena di belakangnya ada sosok berotot yang mengerikan—Urashima—.

"Mana bisa, bodoooh!"

"Ohiraku sayaaank! Berhentiiii!" tambah Urashima norak. Ohira yang mendengarnya bukannya berusaha mengerem, melainkan menambah kecepatan lajunya di bidang miring ini [kenapa jadi pelajaran fisika?].

.

"Soal Mizumachi dan lainnya ... aku merasakan firasat buruk," ucap Kakei sweatdropped.

"Habis, trio bodoh Poseidon—Ohira, Onishi, Mizumachi—itu tidak mungkin bisa kerjasama. Apalagi ada Urashima-_senpai_ di antara mereka." Maki bergidik ngeri—membayangkan kejadian luar biasa yang akan terjadi.

Mungkin saja, perang dunia kelima antara Saudara Ohira dan Saudara Onishi bisa menghancurkan bukit kembar yang pertama! Dan, tingkah bodoh Mizumachi yang terus terpeleset—sehingga malah membentuk retakan-retakan—bisa menghancurkan bukit kedua! Ditambah lagi, kekuatan Big Bang milik Urashima yang ... akan menghancurkan bukit ketiga. *author mulai nggak beres*

"Mana mungkin terjadi seperti itu? Ayo pergi!" ujar Kakei.

"_Hah? Dari mana dia tau pikiranku?_"

Akhirnya, dimulailah perjalanan mereka ...

**Tbc**

**Hyohoo~ Maaf saia buat agak pendek di bagian ini ... *BUAKH!***

**Urashima lagi-lagi OOC bgt. Mana mungkin dia teriak **_**Ohiraku sayaaank!—**_***ditinju Urashima utk kedua kalinya***

**OMAKE**

**Apa yang ditengkarkan oleh Ohira dan Onishi ampe jatuh kepeleset? Ngerebutin posisi murid utama? Bukan!**

Onishi : hum, sepertinya Shibuya sedang mengganti gaya rambutnya, ya?

Ohira : hah? Kamu perhatiin? Jangan-jangan kamu suka Shibuya? Tidak akan kumaafkan! Shibuya-_sensei_[?] hanya untuk Kakei-_sensei_!

Onishi : apa? Tidak! Kau bilang begitu supaya jadi murid utama Kakei-_sensei_, kan? Mengaku saja! Kau juga suka Shibuya-_sensei_, kan?

Ohira : apa? Tidak! Keinginanku untuk jadi murid utama adalah MURNI[?]!

Onishi : lalu kenapa kau yang cemburu? Seharusnya yang cemburu itu Kakei-_sensei_!

Ohira : aku tidak cemburu!

Onishi : pembohong!

Ohira : tidak!

Onishi : kau pembohong!

Ohira : kubilang TIDAK!

.

.

.

**Dua abad kemudian—piiiip! Ulang!**

Setengah jam kemudian ...

_GUSRAK_!

Semua menoleh.

"UWAAA! TOLOOOONG!"

.

.

.

**Begitulah.**

**Satu lagi. TOLONG REVIEWNYA!**

**Klik di sini**

**V**


	4. GYAAA!

**The Picnic**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Desclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki feat Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**Hamazaki Youichi (anonimous) : hohoho ... klu yg bermasalah Kakei ga bakalan seru! Nanti saia yang bakal jerit2 gajelas, lagi ... hhe. UPDATE!**

**Akita Need –Musicspeech : Hhe,, iya neh! -,- **

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo (anonimous) : gokil? ****Wakakak ... jddi ge-er saia. Hhe, Shibuya Maki itu manager.a Kyoshin, emg ga ada di manga, sih ... tapi di web semua orang bilang namanya 'Shibuya Maki'! ^^ UPDATE!**

**Widya Enma : ****Iya, donk! ****Masa cerita pengalaman kemah cma oneshoot? Hhe ... UPDATE!**

**Aoihoshi Shirayuki Himawari (lewat Facebook) : Iya, kok. Saia jga mikirnya begityuu! Bagus banget? Hhe, thanks, yay! ^^**

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, dimulailah perjalanan mereka ..._

Sudah hampir sejam Ohira dan Onishi terus menggelinding [ni bukit tinggi banget, ya?]. Mizumachi sudah hampir mengangkat tangan, tapi tidak mungkin ia berhenti, atau dia akan ditubruk oleh sosok mengerikan di belakangnya itu.

"GYAAAA ...! POHOOOONNN!" Onishi mengubah arah lajunya, menghindari pohon jeruk [?] yang menghadangnya.

"OHIRAKU CHAYAAANK!"

"HIEEE?" Ohira mempercepat lajunya mengkuti laju Onishi.

"UWAAAA!" _BRAKH_! Gara-gara sang rambut jabrik tidak bisa mengerem, akhirnya ia menabrak pohon jeruk tersebut [tunggu, bukannya pohon jeruk ada durinya? Terus ...].

Sedangkan, Urashima yang kehilangan jejak Ohira chayank-nya, malah melaju terus tanpa arah. Entah ia menuju mana, pokoknya dia sampai lupa kalau arah yang ditujunya berkebalikan dengan arah Ohira.

Sementara itu ...

"Sampai sejauh ini tidak ada salah satu pun dari kita yang terluka, kan?" Otohime membuka suara di tengah ketegangan hutan belantara. Ia mulai bosan dengan pandangan _hijau_ di hutan ini. Hm, bosan sama warna hijau atau sama warna biru yang selalu jadi _theme colour_-nya Kakei, ya?

"Yah, benar juga," sahut Maki. "Kupikir ini agak aneh ..."

"Tidak ada yang terluka kecuali satu orang!" sela Kakei mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga!" *Mizumachi!*

...

Sesaat kemudian, Maki merasa aneh ketika ia tidak mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya itu. Kakei juga merasa begitu.

"Eh? Kobanzame-_senpai_? Otohime-_chan_?"

"Ke mana mereka?"

xXxXx

Otohime terdiam. Seketika, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Hilang?" serunya kebingungan. "Di mana yang lain? Aku sendirian?"

Di sisi lain ...

"Ngha~ mana yang lain?" teriak Mizumachi tidak terima.

Lalu ...

"Hiee? Kakei! Shibuya! Di mana kaliaaan?" kata Kobanzame ketakutan.

Selain itu ...

"Hoi! Si Monster itu sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi!" ujar Ohira kegirangan.

"Tapi mana Mizumachi?" tanya Onishi.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"_Be, berarti ... aku tinggal berdua dengan dia?_" batin mereka bersamaan.

"..."

"GYAAAAAA!"

Di saat yang sama ...

"Ohira? Kau ke mana?"

Satu lagi ...

"Kakei,"

"Hn?"

"Kita ... tinggal berdua," ucap Maki. Sebuah kata sederhana yang diucapkannya barusan berarti banyak. Berarti mereka ditinggal oleh yang lain, berarti mereka harus terus bersama, berarti ... tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka ...

Kakei menghela napas. "Lalu kenapa, Shibuya? Kau mau bilang kalau kau takut?"

Maki menatap cowok di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak lucu!"

xXxXx

Mizumachi berjalan sendirian menyusuri hutan. Ia sesekali memandangi kalau-kalau ada danau, sungai atau apalah. Pokoknya berenang adalah satu-satunya cara ia menghilangkan kekesalan—gara-gara ditinggal para rekannya—yang ada pada dirinya.

(Mau renang? Orang ini ceritanya udah jam 6 malem, juga!)

Bukannya menemukan sungai, ia malah bertemu dengan sebuah gua.

Mizumachi mengarahkan senternya ke dalam. _Tidak ada apa-apa_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tolong ..."

_JRENG_! Seketika bulu kuduk Mizumachi terangkat.

"Tolong aku ..."

"Ha, HANTUUU!" Mizumachi berlari terbirit-birit tanpa arah.

xXxXx

Otohime berjalan sendirian di kegelapan hutan. Bagaimana pun, tentu saja ia merasa ketakutan. Tapi, ia harus tetap jalan kalau mau bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

_Srak ... Srak ... Srak ..._

Gadis berkucir kuda itu terdiam. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

_Srak srak srak srak_! Suara itu semakin cepat.

Kini, gadis itu merinding. Ia tidak berani berjalan. Ah, bukan. Bukannya tidak berani, tapi TIDAK BISA. Ia ingin saja menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauhi tempa tersebut, tapi entah kenapa, saraf kakinya kini sedang tidak aktif.

_SRAK_! _SRAK_! _SRAK_! Suara itu makin mendekat. Dan ...

xXxXx

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau kan yang memulai pertengkaran, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku? Bukankah yang memulai itu kau sendiri? Dasar pikun!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Eh, oi," putus Onishi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu!" Onishi menunjuk gua di depannya.

"... masuk?"

"Eh, hmm ... terserah kau saja!"

_Sementara itu, di dalam gua adalah seekor makhluk yang akan membuat mereka menghilang dari dunia ini ..._

**Tbc**

**Apaan, neh? Yuka ceritanya pengen mutus di bagian yang bikin penasaran, tapi nyatanya juga nggak, kan?**

**Saia sangat terkejut, ketika mengetahui ini fict lebih pendek dari chapter 3 ...! Tapi, semoga anda sekalian bisa menikmatinya *sok sopan beud ...***

**Lalu, saia sangat-sangat mengharapkan review dari anda sekalian, untuk menambah semangat saia yang terus menari hip-hop di atas keyboard ...**

**LUPAKAN BAHASA SAIA YANG ANEH! POKOKNYA CEPETAN REVIEW!**


	5. Three Cave

**The Picnic**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Desclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki feat Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**Salahimahi : hhe, iya. Saia udah bikin seminggu, tapi emang rencananya pengen publish Sabtu. Update! ^^**

**Hamazaki Youichi : kekeke, saia kn mmg sadis. *ketawa laknat* Hha~ nggak mungkin saia ngebarengin Kakei bareng Urashima *dibakar Kakei*. Okeeh! Updetoo**

**Matsura Akimoto : Bangga? XD Begitulah, nee. ****Saia emg lemah di bagian misteri. Semoga yg ini lbh baik dr sebelumnya. Kn klu lbh buruk berarti org yg celaka ** Lanjut, neesan!**

**Widya Enma 7.8 : Kekeke, anda nggak tanya, sih! *plakplakplak* Update!**

**Akita Need –Musicspeech : tentu saja, say! ****Mana mungkin saya bikin KakeiUra? *plakplakplak* Lanjuuut!**

**Aoihoshi Mikha Shirayuki : Hah? Gokil? Makasih! *****ge er* Oke, mencar! Update!**

**Aizuukurimu : hha, saia tau ini gaje! ****^^" Makasih jempol kakinya. Saia menikmatinya, loh *hah?* Lanjut!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappie 5**

_Cerita sebelumnya ..._

"_Di mana yang lain? Aku sendirian?"_

"_Hiee? Kakei! Shibuya! Di mana kaliaaan?"_

"_Ohira? Kau ke mana?"_

"_Lalu kenapa, Shibuya? Kau mau bilang kalau kau takut?"_

"_Ha, HANTUUU!"_

"_Masuk?"_

.

"Kakei," panggil Maki.

"Hn?"

"Itu ... kakek yang kemarin, kan?" Maki menunjuk seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Kakei mengamatinya sebentar. Lantas mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar,"

"Kakek ...!" seru Maki memanggil lelaki yang baru saja ditunjuknya. Si Kakek menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Maki dan Kakei mendekatinya.

"Kalian ..." kakek itu memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Anak yang kemarin menemuiku bersama anak berambut kuning yang tidak sopan itu, kan?"

Maki manyun. "Iya, tepat."

"Kenapa kalian tinggal berdua? Laki-laki dan perempuan, pula! Ini akan berbahaya bagi diri kalian sendiri! 'Makhluk-makhluk' di sini paling tertarik kepada sepasang kekasih yang ..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" putus Kakei tidak terima. "Apa maksudnya berbahaya? Kami bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri. Dan aku bukan kekasihnya!"

"Yah-yah terserah padamu. Tapi, aku ingin kembali memperingatkan kalian. Di bukit buntu ini, ada 3 gua. Gua yang pertama, adalah jalan keluar dari bukit ini. Tapi, kalau kalian salah masuk ke gua yang kedua dan yang ketiga, kalian akan ada dalam bahaya. Gua yang kedua adalah tempat bersarangnya sekelompok babi hutan yang sangat ganas. Mereka bisa membuat kalian mati. Dan gua yang ketiga, adalah tempat bekerjanya para kupu-kupu malam ..."

Maki merinding. _Kupu-kupu malam? Apa Kakei mengerti maksudnya?_

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Dan ... lain kali anda bisa mengganti istilah kupu-kupu malam itu dengan istilah lain? PSK, misalnya?—orang bodoh seperti Mizumachi tidak akan mengerti ..."

Maki melotot.

xXxXx

"GYAA! SIAPA SAJA TOLOOONG! ADA HANTU DI SINIII!" Mizumachi ngibrit ketakutan setelah mendengar suara seorang perempuan di dalam gua. Ia terus berlari sembari berpikir, _apakah aku sudah jauh dari hantu itu?_ ... padahal dia memang sudah berlari lebih dari 4 km.

...

Otohime menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu. Apa yang membuatnya berani menoleh memang belum jelas. Tapi, otaknya terus mendorongnya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Si, siapa ...?"

Suara-suara itu semakin jelas. Membuat Otohime ngeri.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat di sana sosok berambut kuning yang cukup familiar di matanya.

"Mizumachi? Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku, tahu!" Otohime mendekat ke arahnya, berusaha untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah laki-laki itu. Tapi, langkah Otohime terhenti ketika cahaya bulan mulai menyinari wajah laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Mizumachi! Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Otohime panik. _Wajah itu bukan milik Mizumachi! Pasti aku salah lihat!_

Wajah lelaki itu sudah tidak beraturan. Terlihat darah mengucur dari dahinya. Membasahi sebagian wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. Terlihat ada luka bakar di sana-sini. Matanya yang berwarna hijau, kini menjadi berwarna merah darah seperti mata milik leader team Bando. Otohime tidak bisa berkutik lagi. _Aku ... pasti salah lihat!_

"K, KYAAA!"

xXxXx

"Jangan terserah aku! Aku juga bingung, bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau bingung begini, hah? Makanya kau bertampang kasar!"

"Apa katamu?"

_Grr ..._

Ohira dan Onishi reflek menoleh. Suara itu terdengar banyak. Banyak sekali. Di dalam gua ini ada seseorang. Bukan, tapi ada _sesuatu_. Onishi menyorotkan senter ke dalam gua itu.

Yang pertamakali mereka lihat bukanlah sosok asli makluk itu. Melainkan matanya yang merah tajam. Siap menyerang mereka kapan saja mereka mau.

_Grrr ..._

Ohira dan Onishi saling bertatapan.

"GYAAAA!"

Kedua sosok itu langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri.

xXxXx

"Ohira! Onishi! Mizumachi! Kakei! Maki! Otohime!" teriak Kobanzame. Aneh juga. Ada seorang diantara mereka yang namanya belum disebut. Alasan yang logis dari Guru Kobanzame adalah, ia lebih suka kalau orang yang belum disebut itu menghilang saja di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba, Kobanzame melihat sesosok tinggi besar. Kobanzame merinding.

"Go, GORILAAA!"

xXxXx

"Kakei,"

Kakei menoleh. "Apa itu salah satu dari ketiga gua yang disebutkan kakek tadi?" Maki menunjuk sebuah gua di hadapan mereka. Tinggal beberapa belas meter sampai mereka bisa ke sana.

Tak ada pilihan lain, mereka pun mendekat ke arahnya. Mulut gua memberikan ucapan _selamat datang _kepada mereka. Di depan gua, terdapat banyak bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan putih. Banyak pula sesaji yang ditaruh begitu saja di sana.

Maki merinding. "Kakei, kita tidak perlu masuk, kan? Kalau di sini banyak sesaji, berarti, kan ..."

Kakei tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengamati bagian dalam gua itu. _Tidak terlihat_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk," jawab Kakei beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kalau kita salah gua, kita bisa mati!"

"Dan sebaliknya, jika seandainya gua ini adalah gua yang tepat dan kita meninggalkannya, berarti kita tidak akan bisa kembali selamanya!" ujar Kakei.

Maki menghela napas. "Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk,"

xXxXx

"KYAAA!" jerit Otohime. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. 'Makhluk' yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tidak kelihatan. "Ke mana dia ...?"

"UWAAAKH!"

Otohime kembali menoleh.

_BRUAKH_! Ada seseorang yang menabraknya begitu saja. Otohime memperhatikan sosok itu. Dia sosok yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya tadi. Sosok Mizumachi.

"KYAA! MENJAUH DARIKUU!"

.

.

"Apa? Kau melihat makluk yang mirip denganku?" tanya Mizumachi. Kini, di kepalanya tumbuh sebuah benjolan seukuran mangga. Tadi, Otohime yang salah paham sempat memukulnya dengan senter.

"Iya. Aku yakin! Pengelihatanku masih baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau ternyata aku memang salah lihat, ya ... sebenarnya lebih baik begitu," terang Otohime.

"Tapi ini aneh, kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapanmu setelah kau berteriak. Lalu, aku menabrak dirimu." tukas Mizumachi tidak mengerti. "Memangnya seperti apa makhluk yang kau lihat itu?"

"Seperti ..."

"Seperti ini ...?" Otohime menoleh. Mizumachi kembali menjadi sosok yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"KYAAAAAAAA ...!"

xXxXx

Air selutut menggenang di gua itu. Sangat gelap. Dua senter memang belum cukup untuk menerangkan gua ini. Maki yang penakut terus memegangi tangan sang ace Kyoshin itu. Membuatnya agak risih. Tapi Kakei membiarkannya saja.

Maki mengarahkan senternya ke langit-langit gua. Stalagtit menggantung indah di sana. _Sepertinya gua ini sudah cukup tua ..._

_PYAK_!

Kakei menoleh ke belakang setelah tiba-tiba tangan yang terus menarik-nariknya itu tidak terasa lagi. Menyentuh tangannya saja tidak, apalagi menariknya seperti tadi.

"Shibuya? Ke mana kau?"

**Tbc**

**Lagi-lagi chappie gaje ...**

**Pengennya dibikin ada genre horrornya dikit, tpi kok ... nyatanya sama aja kayak chappie-chappie sebelumnya? =.="**

**Maaf, ya ... maaf, saia nggak bisa kasih fict yang diharapkan para pembaca *halah***

**Tapi, biar fict ini jadi lebih bagus, silakan kalian review sebanyak-banyaknya. ****Ya, REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalian denger? REVIEW SEBANY— *author digebukin readers***


	6. The First Incident : KakeiMaki?

**The Picnic**

**Desclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki feat Yusuke Murata**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**.**

**.**

**Hafidz Fullbuster : thx ^^ Cuma satu kata itu? Fuu ... yare-yare [?] ada-ada saja dunia ini *digebuk Hafidz***

**Widya Enma 7.8 : Hohoho, banyak di FB yang nyuruh kepencar makin jauh *sebenernya yang nyuruh Cuma 1 orang, sih ... –plak!—* Oke, di sini, full KakeiMaki! Enjoy~**

**Akita Need- Musicspeech : hohoho, bukankah sebelumnya anda malah nyuruh "jangan pake horror! Udah pake humour nggak cocok pake horror!" ... hhe. Maaf membuka aib ^^" Wiik? Salah, yaa? Semua fictku tulisannya kayak begitu! Ah, sudahlah! Buat **_**ciri khusus**_** author Yukaa. Hhee ...**

**Nasaka x Mizumachi : hahaha, maaf saya baru nyadar ada review dari anda *plakplakplak* fict teopebegete? Wahh ... terharu saya :') *apasih* Oke, update~**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Kakei menoleh ke belakang. _Tidak ada!_ Pikirnya. Ia mulai kesal dengan cara Maki mempermainkannya—walau ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud dengan _mempermainkan_ itu adalah sesuatu yang sedang benar-benar terjadi.

"Oi! Shibuya!" serunya. Tidak ada sahutan. Gua ini tetap saja hening. "Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh semua orang kalau aku kembali tanpa membawanya!"

Kakei melangkahkan kakinya di genangan air gua. Terdengar suara gemericik air memecah keheningan. Ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke mulut gua, untuk memastikan keadaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kakei melihat suatu sosok. Ia cukup mengenal sosok itu. Kakek tua yang sudah bungkuk dan selalu bertemu dengan dirinya sepanjang penyusuran pendakian gunung ini.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Kakei seraya mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai kakek itu.

Namun, entah kenapa Kakei merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakek yang dilihatnya. Secara mendadak kakek itu tersenyum—atau tepatnya terkekeh pelan sehingga giginya yang sudah tua itu terlihat. Entah menertawakan apa—tapi yang jelas, itu cukup meresahkan Kakei.

"Maaf! Kakek!" panggil Kakei cepat. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Kakei merasa ada hal lain yang janggal. Tubuhnya seperti telah dirasuki sesuatu. Seperti kehilangan kendali, dan akhirnya membuat lelaki itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

xXxXx

Maki terbangun.

"Di, di mana aku?" gumamnya sambil memutarkan kepalanya. "Kakei-_kun_!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia kini berada di dalam gua—tempat ia berpisah dengan Kakei—sendirian. Ia merasa tidak ingat apa-apa. Semuanya berawal ketika ia memegang tangan Kakei dengan keringat dingin. Setelah itu, sesuatu sedang berada di punggungnya, dan dengan gerakan yang cepat, 'sesuatu' itu membuatnya pingsan. Dan dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah cepat, 'sesuatu' itu menghilang bersama dirinya. Menjauh pergi dari Kakei.

Maki merinding ketakutan.

"Siapa makluk tadi?" ucapnya pelan. Namun, suaranya berhasil menggaung di gua ini.

"_Maki ..._"

Maki menoleh. Mencari asal suara. Memutar kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru gua. Tapi tidak ada! Hanya dia seorang yang sedang berada di sana.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Maki. Takut. Resah. Suaranya lagi-lagi menggaung di gua.

"_Ini aku, Maki ..._"

Maki diam. Ketakutan. Ia merasa mengenal suara itu. "Ibu ..."

Baru awal tahun ini ibu Maki meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"_Kemarilah, Nak ... ayo ikutlah dengan ibu ..._"

Maki tampak tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti asal suara. Gemericik air kembali terdengar.

Tiba-tiba Maki menangkap sosok itu. Ibunya! Sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Dan ketika ia lebih sadar, ia tidak lagi berada di gua. Ia sedang berada di sebuah tempat—yang tidak dikenalinya. Berawan, dan berumput.

"_Ibu kesepian, Nak ..._"

"Aku juga ... ibu ..."

"_Biar kujemput kau, Nak ... akan kuajak kau ke tempat peristirahatanku,_"

_DEG_!

Maki langsung sadar kembali. Tempat yang berumput itu kembali menjadi gua yang gelap dan berair. Ia menggeleng cepat. _Apa ... apa yang dikatakan ibu? Ia mau mengajakku ... untuk meninggal? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!_

"_Kenapa kau pergi, Nak?_" hanya terdengar suara ibunya tanpa ada sebuah wujud pun. "_Padahal kau sudah hampir sampai, tadi ..._"

"TIDAK!" teriak Maki sambil menutup telinganya.

"_Maki ..._"

"_Maki ..._"

"_Maki ..._"

Suara itu terus terdengar. Seperti gema. Tapi begitu nyata. Walau Maki tidak lagi bisa melihat wujud yang memanggilnya.

Hingga akhirnya, suara itu tiba-tiba hilang. Terganti oleh suara gemericik air yang terkena langkah orang. Jantung Maki berdebar. Ketakutan. Ya, itu pasti. Tapi gadis berambut oranye itu tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak mampu.

Dan, pundak Maki pun ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"KYAA!"

"Shibuya! Ini aku!"

Maki menoleh ke belakang.

"Ka, Kakei ..." ucapnya pelan. Suaranya masih gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakei pelan. Ia memeluk Maki. Membuat Maki merasa sedikit tenang.

"Tidak ada ... ini, pasti hanya khayalanku," jawab Maki.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita kembali. Yang lain sudah menanti kita,"

Maki mengikuti langkah Kakei.

xXxXx

"Ukh ..."

Lelaki itu membuka mata birunya. Masih di tempat yang sama dengan tempat saat itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Di mana Shibuya?" gumamnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Tidak mudah baginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang dicarinya berjalan melewati tempat itu. Dengan ekspresi kosong dan mata yang dingin. Ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kakei. Seakan saat itu Kakei memang tidak di sana.

"Shibuya!" seru Kakei.

Gadis itu tidak mendengar. Kakei berjalan mendekatinya. Menyentuh bahunya, tapi tetap saja, Maki tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kakei.

Maki berhenti berjalan. Dan tubuhnya terhuyung. Jatuh. Dengan reflek Kakei menangkapnya.

"Shibuya ..." ucapnya. "Sadarlah!"

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersatu lagi?" seseorang bertanya di belakang Kakei. Kakei menoleh. "Padahal kami sudah memisahkan kalian!"

"Kau ..." ujar Kakei. "Kenapa kakek ada di sini? Apa maksudmu dengan kami?"

"Huh ..." kakek itu terkekeh lagi. "Tidak ada. Tapi setelah ini, bersiaplah kalian, karena kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian lagi!"

"Apa?"

**Tbc**

Saya baca ulang chappie ini, kok ... bagian Maki kepisah, ketemu ibunya, ketemu Kakei (Cuma Kakei halusinasi) sampe ketemu Kakei yang asli, kayaknya keputer-puter, ya? Semuanya bisa ngerti, nggak? Ahaha~

Maaf di chapter ini pendek lagi! Padahal bikin chapter ini hiatus sampai berbulan-bulan! X( sekali lagi maaf!

Untuk komentar dan saran, silakan klik ikon di bawah ini

**Klik**

**V**


End file.
